


Kiss on the forehead

by Suzakusly



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FenHawke fanart.<br/>Pencil on smooth paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss on the forehead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Tanti auguri di buon compleanno , Tesoro.  
> Spero che questo pensiero possa farti piacere, sei la persona che mi ha fatto entrare nel mondo di dragon age e nella FenHawke, come non si possono amare questi bambini?
> 
> Volevo regalarti una scena felice, perché se lo meritano e lo meriti pure tu <3  
> Ancora tanti auguri! :)


End file.
